a painting
by Seblak
Summary: "Heh, mau aku buang lukisan ini atau tidak pun..." katanya dengan suara rendah. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya dengan putus asa. "Kau tidak akan pernah kembali, sama sekali." —AU.


**a Love Live! fanfiction**

* * *

 _ **a painting**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Kau tidak akan pernah kembali, sama sekali."**_

* * *

 **.**

"Oh astaga, lukisan ini cantik sekali!"

Dirinya hanya tersenyum ketika pria berambut coklat dengan tangannya yang penuh cincin emas itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lukisan berbingkai yang berada tepat di sebelah patung yang baru selesai dibuatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dilihatnya pria itu terkagum-kagum akan lukisan berbingkai kayu mahoni dengan ukiran-ukiran manis sebagai penghiasnya.

"Lihat betapa indahnya ekspresi itu! Amat sangat menawan!" ujar pria itu lagi dengan mata berbinar, sementara dirinya tetap tersenyum ramah.

Lukisan itu hanyalah lukisan seorang wanita yang sedang menatap ke arah sinar matahari yang terbenam, dengan kedua manik indahnya yang berkaca-kaca namun wajahnya tetap menampilkan kekosongan. Namun kekosongan itu tak sepenuhnya kosong, setiap inci bisa terasa bahwa kekosongan itu bukan kekosongan belaka, melainkan kekosongan yang memukau dan indah. Amat sangat mempesona. Semua rasa nampak tercampur aduk ke dalam lukisan itu.

"Sonoda- _san_ , karya lukis anda yang satu ini amat sangat fantastis! Berapa lama anda membuatnya? Entah mengapa saya rasa karya lukis dengan nilai yang tinggi ini pasti sangat membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya!" pria itu kemudian menoleh ke arah sang pembuat karya lukis yang dikaguminya itu. Sang pelukis tetap tersenyum ramah, dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena malu dan merasa tersanjung.

"Tidak, biasa saja. Lukisan ini masih harus diperbaiki lagi di beberapa tempat." Sang pelukis merendahkan diri, tapi hal itu malah membuat komentar sang tamu lebih heboh lagi.

"Ah, jangan bercanda! Lukisan-lukisan anda selalu tampak fantastis dan nyata! Kalau anda jual lukisan ini di pameran, mungkin ada bisa mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak sekali! Ya, begitu banyak sampai anda lupa diri!" kata sang tamu itu. Mendengar komentar tamunya, sang pelukis tertawa, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dipusatkanlah pandangannya ke arah lukisan yang daritadi disanjung-sanjung oleh pria tua yang berada di depannya ini.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, tapi..." katanya dengan matanya yang fokus melihat ke arah lukisan yang dimaksud itu. "Lukisan ini tidak akan pernah saya jual."

Mendengar pernyataan sang pelukis, si pria tua itu langsung bermuka tak percaya. Dirinya pun seketika memandang pelukis muda itu dengan heran.

"Tidak akan pernah anda jual? Anda yakin?" tanya pria itu dengan mengerutkan alis matanya. "Lukisan ini bernilai sangat tinggi, bahkan sebagai seorang kolektor lukisan, saya sendiri pun rasanya tak kuasa untuk membeli lukisan ini jika anda menjualnya."

Si pelukis masih tersenyum. "Saya sangat yakin, lukisan ini biarlah menjadi lukisan yang tidak akan pernah saya jual kepada siapapun. Lukisan ini saya ingin memilikinya sendiri."

Si pria tua yang mengaku sebagai kolektor lukisan itu pun langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Nampaknya ada banyak alasan yang terkandung karena sang pelukis tidak mau menjual hasil karyanya yang satu ini, berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Mungkin ada kenangan tersendiri dalam membuatnya?

"Oh, baiklah, saya mengerti..." kata pria tua itu kemudian dengan suara rendah. "Lukisan ini pasti menyimpan kenangan yang sangat berharga untuk anda."

Tapi tak disangka, sang pelukis bukannya mengangguk tapi malah menggeleng. Namun senyum tetap berada di wajahnya.

"Dulunya berharga, sekarang mungkin tidak." Kata si pelukis dengan suara rendah. Matanya menatap lantai keramik yang dipijak kakinya. Pundaknya sedikit merosot ke bawah. Atmosfer jadi berbeda seketika.

"Mungkin?" tanya si pria tua itu kemudian. Rasa keingintahuannya semakin membesar, karena jarang-jarang dirinya bisa menemukan seorang pelukis muda berumur 30 tahun dengan ekspresi yang banyak dalam menyatakan makna lukisannya yang dia buat.

"Ya, mungkin. Saya juga sebenarnya tidak begitu tahu apakah lukisan ini masih tetap memiliki makna ataupun tidak sama sekali. Saya menyelesaikan lukisan ini dengan perasaan yang tak bisa saya gambarkan." jawab si pelukis muda. Manik emas miliknya melirik ke arah lukisan yang menggantung simetris di dinding. Pandangannya penuh arti.

"...Oh," kata si pria tua itu dengan cepat, nampak terkejut. "Nampaknya saya sudah terlalu jauh dalam hal bertanya. Maafkan saya, Sonoda- _san_."

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak mengapa, saya memang terlalu membawa perasaan saya." si pelukis muda cepat-cepat menggeleng agar kecanggungan yang ada hilang di antara keduanya. Pun begitu matanya sama sekali tidak bersemangat, berbeda dengan beberapa jam yang lalu sebelumnya.

"Ah, seorang pelukis memang selalu membawa perasaannya setiap kali berkarya. Hahahaha." si pria tua tertawa dengan riangnya, sedangkan si pelukis hanya tersenyum hambar. Pundaknya tak kunjung berhenti merosot, seperti putus asa saja.

"Namun, sayang sekali anda tidak menjual lukisan ini, Sonoda- _san_. Atau anda tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti pameran dan menggunakan lukisan ini sebagai pamer hasil karya anda? Mungkin dengan begitu anda akan dipandang banyak orang karena lukisan anda berhak untuk dipandang." si pria tua itu pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kecewa. Sang pelukis hanya bisa terdiam.

"Perkataan anda membuat saya tersanjung, saya sangat berterimakasih," wajah si pelukis kemudian berseri-seri. "Namun saya tidak akan merubah pikiran saya untuk tidak mengapa-apakan lukisan itu."

Kemudian ekspresi si pria tua berubah, bingung—lebih tepatnya heran. "Lho, bukankah anda sendiri yang berkata bahwa lukisan itu perlu diperbaiki di sana-sini? Apa maksud anda dengan tidak mengapa-apakan lukisan indah ini?"

Si pelukis tersenyum tipis. Alisnya tertarik ke atas ketika kedua manik emasnya menatap sendu ke arah lukisan yang dulu merupakan kebanggaannya itu. Dengan suara berat yang tidak pasti dirinya pun berkata, "Meskipun saya memperbaikinya, lukisan itu tetap tidak akan berharga. Dulu iya, sekarang lukisan itu hanyalah masa lalu yang menyakitkan."

"Bahkan saya berpikiran untuk membuang lukisan itu saja, daripada menjadi salah satu benda yang tidak pernah saya sentuh barang sedikit pun di studio kecil ini, bersama dengan alat lukis dan alat pahat saya yang sudah rusak namun saya terlalu malas untuk membuangnya." Si pelukis muda menambahkan, membuat si pria tua kolektor lukisan itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Oh, begitu..." hanya itu respon yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh si pria tua itu. Si pelukis hanya menggangguk dalam diam, matanya masih menatap sendu ke arah lukisannya itu. Suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Maaf, saya terlalu membawa emosi dan pikiran saya. Saya memang pelukis muda yang payah, sampai membawa hal pribadi anak muda saja ke dalam pembicaraan seperti ini." ujar sang pelukis muda sambil membungkukkan kepalanya. Si pria tua hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya.

"Yah, saya tahu bahwa saya ini bukan anak muda seperti anda tapi..." si pria tua itu berkata dengan nada hati-hati. "Nampaknya sayang sekali jika lukisan itu anda buang, usaha dan kerja keras anda ikut terbuang dengan sia-sia."

"Ah, saya juga sebenarnya bimbang dalam membuangnya atau tidak. Mungkin hati saya masih terlalu sayang kepada lukisan ini." kata si pelukis muda sambil tersenyum, si pria tua hanya mengangguk saja dalam senyum.

"Baiklah, Sonoda- _san_ , terimakasih atas waktunya. Sayang sekali anda tidak mau bernegoisasi dengan saya terhadap lukisan ini." Si pria tua tertawa kemudian, membuat si pelukis muda tersenyum hambar. Mereka berdua pun berdiri dari duduk mereka, lalu berjabatan tangan.

Setelah si pria tua itu pulang, si pelukis muda pun kembali menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat. Lalu dengan langkah lunglai dirinya pun berjalan ke arah studio kecilnya, lalu duduk di kursi melukisnya. Di tatapnya lukisan wanita dengan wajah yang bersinar terkena hamparan caya matahari terbenam itu dengan amat dalam, namun alisnya bergetar karena tak tahan akan perasaan yang berkecamuk hebat di dalam dadanya.

"Heh, mau aku buang lukisan ini atau tidak pun..." katanya dengan suara rendah. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya dengan putus asa. "Kau tidak akan pernah kembali, sama sekali."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yo yo ma friends! I'm back!**_

 **Wouw, saya tidak menyangka sama sekali bisa membuat fiksi gaje dengan fandom Love Live! lagi, yeyy! Duh, ' _Fascinating_ ' aja belom selesai udah aplot yang baru aja. Hahahaha.**

 **Oh iya, saya membuat fiksi ini tanpa _pairing_ (atau lebih tepatnya Umi saya buat sendiri tanpa ada karakter lain dari LL!) karena sengaja, untuk membuat anda-anda sekalian berpikir sebebas mungkin akan siapa wanita yang dulu merupakan masa lalunya, bagaimana ceritanya si wanita itu tidak kembali kepadanya atau Umi yang meninggalkan dia atau wanita itu yang meninggalkan Umi untuk seseorang yang lain atau bla-bla-bla. Siapa yang tahu? Itu semua terserah kepada imajinasi anda. Bebas, silahkan pakai wanita siapa pun yang anda merasa begitu cocok sebagai wanita si objek lukisannya yang cantik itu!**

 **Yah, gak ada lagi sih yang mau saya omongin. Hehehe, _so thankyou for reading and have a nice day!_**

 _ **See you next time!**_

 **18:59**

 **24/01/2016**


End file.
